Sara's Birthday
by SaraSidle88
Summary: It's Sara's Birthday and the others have a surprise but gasps there is no Grissom! There is definetly GSR!
1. Chapter 1

Author: SaraSidle88

Genre: Romance/Drama

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI or any of the characters even though i would like to i don't. Hehehehe.

Characters: Mainly GSR but there is a hint of the other characters.

Summary: It's Sara's Birthday and the others have a surprise but (gasps) there is no Grissom! There is definetly GSR!

**Sara's Birthday**

Chapter 1

"Hey Sara you seen Grissom?" Nick asked catching up with her.

"Umm no why?" she replied

"You mean you haven't heard?" He stopped to look at her.

"Heard what? Nick whats going on?" she said looking at him with concern in her eyes.

"Well a ransom note was found and you better take a look at this."

He steered her towards the break room. When he opened the door the room was pitch black and Sara had to squint to see anything. As soon as Nick turned the light on there was a big cheer of "Surprise!"

Sara nearly jumped out of her skin and had to take a few deep breaths before her face broke out into a huge smile.

"Awww thanks guys! But how did you know it was my birthday?" she asked.

"Greg knew, He must of raided you documents," Catherine laughed as she embraced Sara.

Sara looked around the room at all of the banners saying 'Happy birthday Sara' and all of the smiling faces. There was Greg, Warrick, Nick, Catherine, Doc Robbins and Jim Brass. That was when she noticed someone was missing.

"Where's Grissom?" she asked.

"Awwww come on Sara you don't need to worry about him. This is your birthday after all," Catherine told her.

"Yeah right," Sara said with a weak smile.

"I'm just gonna go to the bathroom," she told the others.

She walked oout of the room and sighed. "I've gotta see if i can get in touch with Grissom", she thought to herself.

She got into the bathroom and made sure that she was the only one in there. She sat in one of the cubicles and tried Grissom's cell.

"Come on Grissom pick up", she muttered to herself as she was waiting for an answer. As no one picked up she walked out of the bathroom and headed for his office. She knocked on the door but there was no answer. She tried the door and found that it was open. She walked in and found out that he wasn't in the room. As she went to walk out she noticed something on Grissom's chair. She walked over and pulled the chair out. She found an envelope with her name on it. She opened it and read:

Dear Sara,

Happy Birthday! Sorry i'm not with you but at the moment but i have some business to attend to.

Well anyway meet me at our old haunt as we need to talk about 'us'. Meet me at 8.00pm.

See ya soon

Love Grissom

Sara put the note in her back pocket of her jeans and looked at her watch. It was 7.15. "I have 30 minutes more with the guys then i have to leave. They are so not gonna be happy", she thought to herself and smiled.

(TO BE CONTINUED)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

She walked back to the Break room where the party was in full swing. As she entered everyone turned to look at her. She smiled and walked straight to the presents. That was when Nick came out with yet another witty remark, "Gosh, you were in the bathroom ages! What do you girls do in there?"

Sara laughed, "I wasn't in there that long. Besides i had to run a few errands before i came back"

She then added, "And i have to leave in half an hour."

"You're leaving but why?" Catherine asked.

"I have things to do that are personal so there is no chance of getting it out of me."

"These things don't have anything to do with Grissom by any chance do they?" Warrick asked.

"No!" she shot back but she knew no one believed her as she felt her face grow hot.

"I've gotta go." She grabbed her coat.

"But what about the party and the presents? We put our backs into this and you're just gonna leave?" Greg blurted out.

"Yep i am and you can watch me", she sneered as she stormed out.

She stormed down the corridor. Just as she neared the end of the corridor she heard someone calling her name.

"Hey Sar wait up."

She turned round and saw that it was Greg.

"Look Greg i have to go just tell the others I'm sorry. I just have other things on my mind okay?"

Sara then turned and walked out the door leaving Greg standing in the middle of the corridor. She walked down the stairs and she got her cell phone out. She dialled Grissom's number. This time he picked up.

"Hey", he answered

"Hey it's Sara. I'm on my way. I'll be about 15 minutes."

"Okay I'll be waiting for you."

She ended the call and walked towards her car. As she drove off little did she know she was being followed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When she got to the bar she parked her car. She straightened out her clothes and looked at her hair. "All in order," she thought to herself and smiled.

As she walked into the bar someone pulled up and discreetly followed her. She felt someone behind her but when she turned around no one was there. She shook it off and told herself to stop being so paranoid.

When she walked in she walked past a table full of guys and they wolf whistled at her. "Get bent!" she told them.

"Touchy," one of them mocked.

She rolled her eyes at them. She looked around the bar and then heard someone call her name. "Sara! Over here." She turned and saw Grissom. She smiled and walked up to him. She sat beside him. The bartender came over and asked what she wanted. "Umm, I'll have an orange juice please."

When she got her drink she took a sip then looked over at Grissom. "So why weren't you at that get together the others organised for me?" Sara asked.

"Miami PD called me. They wanted my expertise to help solve their case and they got it as it was to do with bugs," he answered.

Sara laughed, "Well you are the Bug man."

Grissom smiled, "So why did you leave the others early then?"

"It didn't feel right that you weren't there. You are the heart and the soul of the party," she giggled.

He looked at her with raised eyebrows, "There's another reason isn't there?"

She sighed, "Yeah. Yeah there is. When I told them i had to leave Warrick got too close to the truth of why I was going."

"Well that is what we need to discuss. When we are going to tell the others about us."

Sara looked at Grissom with wide eyes and gasped, "You mean there really is an us?"

"Yep. I thought about it long and hard and realised how much you mean to me."

"Oh my God Griss that's great!" she squealed and hugged him.

When she pulled away he looked into his eyes. She leant in to kiss him. When their lips met a cheer erupted from the table of guys by the door.

When Sara broke away from the kiss she looked over Grissom's shoulder and noticed someone standing outside the bar who looked awfully familiar. She narrowed her eyes and let out the breath she didn't realise she was holding. Grissom noticed a change in Sara and asked her, "Sara what's wrong? You've gone tense all of a sudden."

"I'll be back in a minute," she told him as she walked out of the bar. Grissom knew that attitude. Sara was pissed at someone and whoever she was pissed at better watch their back.

(TBC)


End file.
